Room Sneaking and Diaries
by BlueFlowerr
Summary: Wally has the duty of taking out all the trash. So he has an excuse to go in everyone's room, right?


**Room sneaking and Diaries.**

 _"M'gann's room! must find diary..! He dropped to the floor and looked under the bed, then opened some drawers."_

Wally has the duty of taking out all the trash. So he has an excuse to go in everyone's room, right?

* * *

Wally giggled, rather **girly** as he sped around in the hallway. He was trying to make a decision of which room to sneak into first. He was pretty sure nobody was here with him today, so it was perfect. He stopped at one room, about to run in but instead stopped. ...Deciding not to mess with Connor he backed away.

Why the hell was Wally sneaking into his teammate's rooms _? WEEELLLL_ , he actually had an excuse to. You see, his "task" is to take out the trash. They had trashcans in their rooms right? So in fact, _he was allowed to_.

Kid flash, the heroic superhuman who was on the good side, an "angel". **Well today he decided to be wally**. He stood in front of a door and shrugged walking in. He noticed some stuffed animals and lots of somewhat trendy magazines on the bed. M'gann's room! **must find diary..!** He dropped to the floor and looked under the bed, then opened some drawers. Wally haulted and looked at the stuffed animals. He saw a notebook sticking out from underneath a bunny and threw it against the wall. He picked up the notebook and opened it. Inside he just found a stickfigure drawing of _Connor smiling_.

...

Oh well. He put it back where it was, put the bunny back and took her trashcan while walking out. He wen't to the door next to it and walked outside leaving the trashcan out. looking around, it clearly was the archer's room, with the target sign with darts in them and the other accessories. He turned saw a book on the desk. It looked like a 12 year old girl's diary with stickers on it and such. Weird.. he opened it and looked at the first page.

"Get out of my room, I set up a cemera _idiot_ ❤" Blinking at the writing he closed the book.

He sighed and walked outside, clearly he wasn't going to find anything. He met the eyes of pale green ones. _Aqualad_ stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing **snooping** around in rooms? It's very disrespectful."

"Uhhh.. collecting trash."

The other looked at him for a second before continuing to walk down the hall. Wally watched him go before speeding off into a room.

It was clean and organized, not much stuff. Boooorrrinnng. He stopped in front of the desk and shoved the $5 dollar bill on top of it in his pocket. At least there was a gaming consule. (you choose whatever with your imagination) Crap. His hearted stopped when he heard voices talking in hallway. He looked at the entire room only to realize which room he was in. Hearing footsteps from the hall right ouside, out of panic he sped under the bed. Wally watched as Dick walked in and slid his back down the wall, sitting on the floor looking tired.. No No No No... He took in a deep breath as he made up a decision.

"Woah your right I can't sleep in a small space." The speedster said as he came out from under the bed. Dick shot up to his feet.

"Oh well I lost, here is the money." Dick looked down as Wally grabbed his hand and gave him the bill.

"What the hell wally?'

"Oh you don't remember? Well we were on the phone, a few weeks ago.. and you bet i couldn't sleep in a small place, so I tried it. You were tired so maybe your memory got dazed."

Dick didn't say anything and after a little Wally backed away backwards out of the room.

He smirked as the the clueless teen left. There was a trashcan outside, it was _"cleaning day"_ so he couldn't be sleeping while he was collecting trash. He also was clueless that Dick was actually grounded by the _mighty Batman_ for the whole month, which meant his phone was actually taken away. He was a freakin hero and yet he got his phone taken away. He rolled his eyes at the thought and took off his gloves. _To top it all off, Aqualad's words confirmed Wally's snooping._

The ginger sped in his room, _why did he do that?_ No more snooping in rooms. He threw himself on the bed and picked up some science book to read. That was too close. He looked at the Superman poster on his wall. Wait, when did he get that? Confused he sat up on his elbows to meet the stare of the clone himself. superboy. He looked down at the book and almost threw it as if it were on fire. _**Diary**_ on the cover.

* * *

 _Hello, sorry for any inaccuracy, this is my second story and im rather new to all of this. Wally didn't die at the end. He just got asked **nicely** to get out. (*^^*)_


End file.
